


Best friends get all the love

by And_then_SHE_came_along



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Strained Relationships, Synesthesia, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_then_SHE_came_along/pseuds/And_then_SHE_came_along
Summary: No one listens when I vent except my best friend and we don't talk much so imma just turn my problems into a storySome





	1. Purple and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up and it's the same  
but it's purple and it's green

Cedulie  
~  
I wake up, and it's the same.  
I check my messages between Ace and I don't have a response, but I see that Yoo sent me a message about how they talked all night about running away together, to explore the world.  
  
About how he told her how much he loves her  
  
And I tell her-  
"Well then maybe you should ask him out already, you guys are being a better couple than we ever could be..."  
  
And she says-  
"Oh no, he loves you. You are special."  
  
And I just agree while she talks more about all the promises he makes her.  
  
How do I tell my boyfriend it feels like he loves his best friend more than his girlfriend?  
  
I can't even think about it.  
  
That's just it though, I won't.  
  
I won't.  
  
So I wake up, and it's the same.  
  
No new messages from the only person I want them from and I get to read about how much fun someone else had with him.  
  
I respond "I bet it was fun" and I get up and I take a shower.  
  
I'm awake and I'm drying my hair, thinking about him.  
  
I'm still awake, I'm preparing cereal for myself, and I think about how he's probably thinking about her.  
  
I've been awake, and I can't help but wish I wasn't.

For the rest of the day, I'll be awake and it'll be purple and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm.  
I dunno, it was supposed to be simplistic and like a regular story made by a 15 year old buuuuut.., I dunno what happened.  
Idk if anyone does read this.  
I hope ya liked it though  
That's be cool.  
: )


	2. It was yellow and orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has already set and it takes someone dying to remind him to tell her he loves her.  


Cedulie  
~  
  
A glowing screen and a toothy grin.

I'm tired but I feel alive.

He told me he loves me and for some reason it makes everything okay.

"I love you so much, Cedulie" 

"And I love you" I smiled at my screen

But I knew something was wrong, I could feel it. So in my yellow and orange, there was a spark of blue.

Why does something have to be wrong for him to remember he cares about me?

It doesn't take a bad day for him to tell Yoo about how much he loves her everyday.

So, I ask what's wrong and his friend took his own life.

I feel guilty for my jealousy and for my doubt but I know I'm right.

I shouldn't be.

Either way I comfort him, and I tell him its okay.

That it will be okay despite circumstances.

He gets the comfort he needs and he talks to Yoo. 

I'm tired and I'm alone, once again.

With my thoughts.

With my guilt.

With my shame and with my jealousy I am alone.

And Yoo gets to talk to Ace in a good mood. 

My yellow dulls with my orange to a soft brown and blue, and eventually to just grey and blue.

It was yellow and orange.

Why do I let myself be this way?

He loves me and I know that.

So why does it never feel real?

I think about this.

And I close my laptop, so I keep thinking.

I'm tired and now I feel dead. 

So I close my eyes and I rest but never in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and that this isn't ass.  
though, if y'all enjoyed this, and I managed to sound okay then that's sad af.


End file.
